Le journal de Marc Darcy, 1
by Ondatra zibethicus
Summary: Ce que Marc aurait pu écrire, s'il avait tenu un journal. Débute avec le Buffet de la dinde au curry. Univers du film. M pour langage. Traduction de "The Journal of M Darcy, Esq" de S. Faith


Bonjour à tous,**  
**

Cette histoire est une **TRADUCTION** de The Journal of M Darcy, Esq de S. Faith.  
Pour ceux qui la liront en anglais, j'ai changé quelques détails pour être plus proche de la VF du film mais rien de très important.  
C'est ma première traduction, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et de phrases incompréhensibles.

Voilà, bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Samedi 24 Décembre**

N'ai jamais essayé le concept de journal avant. Collègue Jeremy a mentionné tenir un journal pour l'aider à voir clair dans ses sentiments contradictoires (fidélité au mariage v.s. besoin de coucher avec toute femme vivante) et c'est moins cher qu'une thérapie. Commence plus tôt que le veux la tradition mais avec de bonnes raisons.

Chez mes parents pour Noël, s'est senti un peu étouffé mais pas plus qu'à la maison. L'anniversaire est déjà là, ne peut pas l'éviter. Peux à peine le croire. Ne serais pas capable, encore, d'éviter le Buffet de dinde au curry chez les Alconbury. A eu du mal à imaginer des vacances sans penser à Tamiko (ex-femmes) et Daniel (témoin, ex-meilleur ami de Cambridge), et à une scène qu'aucun homme ne devrait voir. La famille a été plus que compréhensive l'année dernière, acceptant le besoin d'être ailleurs, dans un climat chaud, pour le nouvel an, loin de tout ce qui était associé à cette femme. Reviens tout juste d'un long séjour en Amérique, donc n'a vu personne pour l'instant. Pas vraiment impatient d'entendre les inévitables indiscrétions des membres bien intentionnés de la famille. Essaye de ne pas penser à où mène leur route pavée de bonnes intentions.

Mère a subtilement suggéré qu'il était temps d'émerger de cette « période de deuil » et de trouver une nouvelle petite amie. Cela rajoute une couche à la montagne, déjà imposante, de stress dû aux vacances et à l'anniversaire. Profite difficilement de la gaieté du moment quand l'image de Tamiko et Daniel en flagrant délit est encore très présente.

**Jeudi 29 Décembre**

Je viens de remarquer le manque flagrant de relation entre mes sentiments et moi-même, comme en témoigne le manque de « Je/moi/mon » dans les paragraphes précédents. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une thérapie. Si un seul de mes collègues me voyait dans l'affreux pull-over décoré d'un renne que ma mère m'a offert pour Noël, il serait sans doute de cet avis.

J'ai (Voyez ? Thérapeutique) au moins pu accomplir un peu de travail sur le cas Aghani-Heaney. Le rendez-vous à la court devrait arriver avant que je ne le sache, et… Hum. Je devrais éviter, pour ma santé mentale, de parler travail dans ce journal.

Mère laisse maintenant entendre qu'il y devrait y avoir au moins une jeune fille potable au buffet, et ne serait-ce pas agréable de sortir avec elle ? Franchement, non. Peut-être que porter le pull-over fonctionnera comme un sort de répulsion.

**Dimanche 1 Janv**

Comme je l'avais pensé, j'ai passé toute la réception à être interroger sur mes amours et comment je tiens depuis que Tamiko m'a quitté. Non pas «qu'avez-vous fait sur les frontière juridiques en Amérique ? », mais « Est-ce que l'Amérique vous l'a fait oubliée ? ». Je viens à ces réunions de famille (non parents par le sang, mais une collection d'amis de la famille et leurs enfants, maintenant adultes) et soudain, je ne suis plus un grand avocat des droits de l'homme mais redevient un garçon de seulement 8 ans, habillé avec presque le même pull-over.

Je me demande parfois si ma mère ne frôle pas la démence, je ne suis pas totalement sérieux bien sûr, mais après la rencontre avec la « jeune fille potable » précédemment citée, je suis obligé de me le demander. Pas vraiment subtiles, Pamela et Una ont tenté de nous pousser l'un vers l'autre puis nous ont abandonné, sous prétexte de devoir tamiser la sauce. (J'ai 36 ans, je refuse de les appeler « tantes ».) Bridget, c'est son nom, a eu pour l'instant comme plus mémorable impact sur ma vie d'avoir quatre ans quand j'avais huit ans et d'avoir été nue dans ma pataugeoire (avec un film pour le prouver d'après ma mère); elle avait une cigarette dans une main, un verre dans l'autre, une incontinence verbal du plus haut degré, et habillée aussi mal que sa mère dans quelque chose ressemblant à une tapisserie florale. Si mère pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse avoir, peut-être qu'il est temps de faire un saut d haut du London Bridge. (Voir note précédente. Pas sérieux). J'ai laissé mère savoir ce que je pensais de son choix. J'ai remarqué un peu tard que Bridget était directement derrière moi et avait probablement très bien entendu mon commentaire –peut-être une trop franche prestation mais au moins elle va se tenir à l'écart.

**Lundi 18 avril**

J'ai l'impression d'être un salaud. J'aurais dû réaliser qu'au Buffet, Bridget Jones était dans une situation similaire à la mienne, habillée dans des habits que sa mère avait choisis, nerveuse et poussée à me rencontrer. J'étais bien sûr trop pris dans mes souvenirs de Tamiko pour le voir clairement à ce moment-là, et je me serais confondu en excuses, s'il n'y avait pas… Bon, je ferais mieux de commencer par le début.

J'ai assisté à un épouvantable lancement de Kafka Motorbike avec ma collègue Natasha, et devinez qui était là. Bridget semblant très normal (par manque d'un meilleur terme, considérant son attirail de la dernière fois) dans une robe cocktail noire. Elle m'a présenté à une de ses collègues comme « grand avocat » ou quelque chose comme ça, je suppose que cette information lui a été répétée à satiété par sa mère. Quand sa collègue a reconnu mon nom, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la réaction de surprise de Bridget – je la suspecte d'avoir pensé que sa mère embellissait le portrait (ça m'amuse encore maintenant d'y repenser).

Natasha a pris à part la collègue de Bridget (je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom, seulement qu'il était étrange) et j'ai entendu Natasha affirmer qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps, je suppose pour faire de moi plus qu'un collègue. Je devrais être sur mes gardes avec elle. Je ne veux pas d'une autre femme avec des goûts sophistiqués.

Cela me laissait seul avec Bridget. Nous n'avons pas discuté plus, parce qu'à ce moment, j'ai repéré, dans tout ce monde, Daniel. Le moins j'en dis à propose de lui, le mieux c'est. Travaillerait apparemment dans la même maison d'édition que Bridget. Cela ne m'a pas surpris que Tamiko ne soit plus avec lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils restent ensemble. Il mâche les femmes puis les recrache. Plus d'informations dans un instant. J'essaye de garder un ordre chronologique des choses.

Bridget est ensuite montée sur scène pour présenter le directeur de la maison d'édition. Quel désastre : disons juste que parler en public n'est pas un de ses points forts. Quel dommage que personne n'est pensé à allumer le micro pour elle. Et pourtant (c'est difficile à admettre), j'étais totalement charmé. Je suis entouré tout les jours par des femmes agressives et ambitieuses, qui sont parfaites des pieds à la tête, et je m'étais habitué à ça. (Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer que je ne considère pas l'ambition ou l'agressivité chez les femmes comme un défaut.) Cependant, j'ai tendance à oublier que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça. Tamiko l'est. Natasha sûrement. Bridget n'est pas de leur calibre et cela n'est certainement pas une critique.

De tous les gens de cette maudite fête, elle était la plus vraie, et appartenait à cette foule autant que moi. J'avais vraiment mal jugé Bridget –je peux à peine imaginer la première impression qu'elle a eu de moi : attitude hargneuse, pull-over avec un renne et tout le reste – et j'étais sur le point d'aller présenter mes excuses et proposer un nouveau départ, quand Daniel se rapprocha d'elle, et ils partirent ensemble. J'avoue que je suis préoccupé parce que je ne connais que trop bien

Bridget et moi ne sommes tout au plus que des connaissances, et puis ce ne serai pas très prudent, ni politique de ma part de lui raconter cette histoire ancienne puisque cela apparaîtrait comme de la mesquinerie, voire peut-être de la jalousie. Cependant, je ressens un besoin urgent de la protéger. Malheureusement, faire ce genre d'avertissement marche rarement, et souvent a l'effet exactement opposé de pousser la femme directement dans les bras du scélérat.

**Samedi 25 juin**

A Haversham pour le week-end, pour une retraite professionnelle (avant l'annuel Catins et Pasteurs avec la famille). Tout l'hôtel est occupé par un mariage, à part un autre couple et il est advenu que c'était Bridget et Daniel. Elle m'a à peine salué et a semblé assez froide avec moi, mais cela vient peut-être plus de Daniel que de moi (Il est celui avec qui elle est, moi étant tout sauf son petit-ami).

Natasha et moi avons décidé de passer du temps à travailler sur une barque car le temps était trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur. Nous avons bientôt été rejoints par Bridget et Daniel, qui clairement s'amusaient (Bien que j'admette avoir secrètement adoré voir cet imbécile finir à l'eau). Je les regardais rire, je regardais Bridget rire (comme elle n'est pas sans charmes) et je me suis trouvé à souhaiter être à Haversham pour le plaisir au lieu d'y être pour le travail. Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer quand Natasha a marmonné qu'ils étaient de vrais gosses, mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons d'accord pour les mêmes raisons. Je dois arrêter maintenant car j'ai prévu de voir Natasha pour un dernier verre.

**Dimanche 26 juin**

Un autre obstacle à franchir : la fête Catins et Pasteurs. Au dernier moment, il a été décidé qu'on devait laisser tomber les costumes. Alors imagine la surprise de tout le monde quand Bridget s'est montrée en tenue de lapin (Il est clair que ce pervers de Geoffrey a délibérément oublié de la contacter). Elle était sans Daniel, ce dont je me réjouissais, le revoir aujourd'hui n'étant pas quelque chose que j'attendais avec impatience. J'ai honte d'admettre que je n'arrêtais pas de regarder vers Bridget, profondément embarrassée pour elle.

Pendant que je faisais la queue pour le repas, Una a interrogé Bridget sur son petit ami. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir pour dire qu'en fait, je ne trouvais absolument pas Daniel assez bien pour elle. Bridget m'a jeté un regard et a fait une remarque surprenante : elle n'était pas surprise que je dise cela étant donné mon « attitude passée ». J'aurais bien poursuivi mais je ne voulais pas faire une scène. Elle faisait surement référence, une fois de plus, à mon attitude au Buffet. J'avoue, mon attitude au Buffet était épouvantable mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter et Natasha s'est accrochée à mon bras une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Ah. Oui. Le verre de la nuit dernière a tourné en quelque de plus qu'un simple coup entre collègues, contre ma volonté (le verre n'aidait pas). Je regrettais ce que j'avais fait ce matin, et pourtant, au lieu de renvoyer Natasha à Londres, je l'ai obligeamment invité à la fête. Cela m'a au moins permis d'éviter les interminables questions sur ma vie amoureuse. J'ai laissé la famille (et Natasha) faire leurs propres conclusions, même si elles sont fausses. « Bizarre ce que certains hommes trouvent attirant » a dit Natasha avec suffisance (et, je le crains, possessivité) quand elle a aperçu Bridget dans sa malheureuse tenue de lapin. C'est bizarre, non ? Que je me sente plus inquiet pour Bridget que pour la femme avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

**Dimanche 13 août**

Le truc avec les femmes ambitieuses et agressives, c'est que cela tend à leur permettre de faire ce qu'elles font le mieux. Je me suis en quelques sortes engagé dans une relation avec Natasha à cause de cette règle étrange –rien de sérieux, tu penses bien, mais elle fait une compagnie charmante et intéressante pour ces innombrables événements sociaux que nous appelons « haut de gamme » et auxquels un avocat est inévitablement invité. Elle est chic et extrêmement attirante mais il ya un côté dur chez elle que je ne pourrais jamais aimé.

**Dimanche 5 novembre**

J'ai pensé à Bridget plus tôt aujourd'hui me demandant si elle avait déjà eu le cœur brisé par ce bâtard de Daniel et c'est assez drôle parce qu'il y avait _Sit up Britain_ à la télé il y a quelques instants et j'ai été surpris de la voir (ou plutôt son arrière-train, que je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu en lui-même) descendant une rampe d'incendie à la caserne de Lewisham. Ne travaille plus dans l'édition à ce que je vois. Je suppose fortement qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé avec une autre femme.

Encore un autre événement social : invité à un dîner chez mon collègue Jérémy. Emmène Natasha.

(Plus tard : 22h30)

J'étais (et pourtant, ne l'était pas en même temps) étonné de voir Bridget au dîner de ce soir. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle et la femme de Jeremy, Magda, étaient amies. (Le monde est petit). Elle est venue seule et cela confirme qu'elle et Daniel sont séparés. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était à quel point cette pauvre Bridget ressemblait à un agneau à l'abattoir, la seule invitée du dîner qui n'était pas accompagnée : les couples mariés l'ont torturée sans relâche sur sa vie amoureuse, sur le fait de trouver un homme, l'harcelant presque avec « tic tac tic tac ». Tellement grossier. Je l'ai corrigée sur sa statistique de un sur trois mais, autrement, suis resté silencieux sous peine de devenir la cible de leurs interrogations. Quand elle a plaisanté sur le nombre de femmes trentenaires, célibataires et incapables de trouver un homme à cause de leurs écailles sous leurs vêtements, et bien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la fête Catins et Pasteurs. (Sous les vêtements chers, je suis, après tout, seulement un homme).

Elle s'est éclipsée dès que cela a été correct et je l'ai suivie peu après pour lui offrir une branche d'olive (quoique faiblement et en retard). Je l'ai rattrapée au moment où elle prenait son manteau pour partir. J'ai essayé de briser la glace en plaisantant sur le reportage à la caserne clairement un faux pas de ma part. Cela a été suivi par une autre gaffe quand je lui ai dit, en toute honnêteté, que j'étais ravi qu'elle et Daniel ne soient plus ensemble. Elle m'a accusé d'essayer de la faire se sentir idiote, quand, et je cite, elle le fait très bien toute seule. Alors je me lance dans une explication presque inarticulée : je ne pense **pas** qu'elle soit une idiote (bien qu'il y ait certains éléments ridicules chez elle) quand elle parle en publique, elle est navrante, avec sa tendance à dire ce qu'elle pense sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je me suis particulièrement excusé pour ma terrible attitude et mon commentaire rude à la fête de la dinde au curry, et je lui ai dit qu'en réalité, je l'aimais beaucoup. Bien sûr, elle l'a interprété comme signifiant que je l'aimais beaucoup seulement quand elle ne faisait pas les choses que j'avais critiquées (fumer et boire). Je lui ai dit, en toute honnêteté, que je l'aimais beaucoup tel qu'elle est. Elle a souri et j'ai senti qu'un cessez-le-feu avait enfin été atteint.

Natasha a un sens du timing malheureux (ou un instinct prédateur extrêmement rodé. Ou les deux). Ce soir n'a pas été différent. Elle est apparue, juste à ce moment-là, en haut des escaliers, pour me rappeler à table, éclatant l'adorable petite bulle de connexion que nous avions enfin réussi à obtenir.

**Jeudi 9 novembre**

C'était le jour d'une importante décision judiciaire pour Kafir Aghani et Eleanor Heaney. Je sais. J'ai dit pas de travail. Mais nous avons obtenu la décision que nous voulions et Kafir ne sera pas extradé vers une mort certaine. Eleanor s'est battue pendant 5 ans, Tans, parce qu'elle l'aime. J'avoue que le concept me paraît étrange.

Après le jugement, je suis allé au bureau de tabac de l'autre de côté de la rue pour acheter un paquet d'Embrassys pour Kafir. Qui d'autre que Bridget Jones faisant la queue devant moi pour s'acheter des cigarettes (Il semble que nous ayons une tendance à nous rencontrer par hasard). Elle a semblé heureuse de me voir. Son éditeur intérieur était une fois de plus hors-ligne, comme en témoigne la façon dont elle laissa échapper que je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. (Elle a pensé que je n'avais pas entendu, mais si j'ai entendu). Son caméraman est entré à ce moment pour lui dire qu'ils avaient raté la possibilité d'interviewer Kafir Aghani. Je leur ai dit que personne n'avait eu d'interviews parce que je leur avais dit de ne pas en donner. Bridget avait l'air complétement dévastée, s'exclamant qu'elle allait être virée. Et avant que je ne puisse me retenir, sans même réfléchir, j'ai pris la décision d'accorder à Bridget et son équipe une interview de Kafir et Eleanor.

Les choses se sont passées mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Bridget s'en est tenue en réalité (la plupart du temps) à une discussion sur la décision elle-même. Je dois admettre que lorsqu'elle a demandé si Eleanor avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kafir au moment où elle l'a rencontrée, j'ai grincé des dents, mais le ton de léger de la question a en fait aidé à dissiper notre anxiété, aussi bien qu'à les humaniser. (Inutile de dire que nous avions tous été incroyablement stressés par la décision).

Ai dû, il y a quelques instants, faire une pause pour répondre au téléphone, et, bizarrement, j'ai reçu plein de louanges de la part de Mère pour Bridget Jones (après m'avoir félicité pour ma victoire judiciaire –elle n'était pas complètement perdue). Son interview de mes clients avait fait les titres des quotidiens aussi bien que ceux des journaux télévisés. Et, au fait, est-ce que je savais que c'était l'anniversaire de Bridget, qu'elle vivait juste au coin, pratiquement, et que ce serait sympa de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas seule en ce jour spécial ? (Ma mère n'avait jamais supporté Natasha). Fils obéissant que je suis, j'ai noté son adresse et je vais sortir maintenant pour trouver chez elle et me pointer à propos de la nouvelle.

(Plus tard : 22h30)

Ce qui a commencé comme un soir presque parfait a fini en désastre. C'est assez difficile d'écrire maintenant parce que mes mains me font mal. En réalité, j'ai mal partout. Je n'ai pas dit à Natasha ce qui s'était passé parce qu'elle aurait insisté pour venir et me flatter. A vrai dire, tout ce que je veux juste maintenant, c'est être seul pour soigner mes blessures, physiques et autres.

J'ai marché jusque chez Bridget, qui n'habitait pas en effet pas plus loin qu'à quelques blocs. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé la porte principale ouverte, c'est pourquoi je me suis trouvé à la porte de son appartement, l'édition du soir en main. J'ai frappé, elle répondit, et je fus assez choqué de la voir couverte de, et bien, de morceaux blancs de nourriture. Cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre qu'elle ne sache pas cuisiner - après tout, sa mère pense que les mini-cornichons sont de la haute cuisine – mais jamais dans ma vie, je n'avais vu de soupe bleue. Visiblement, c'était une soupe au céleri et au poireau, bleue à cause de la ficelle qu'elle a utilisée pour lier les bottes ensemble. Le parfait à l'orange avait besoin d'aide (la majeure partie était éclaboussée sur son tablier) et le plat principal était au mieux descriptible comme un « magma vert ». Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que c'était sensé être.

Donc, j'ai aidé à sauver ce que je pouvais de son festin d'anniversaire et je n'avais pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un (y compris mon ancienne petite-amie) depuis assez longtemps. J'étais heureux, relaxé, capable de faire une blague sur la légère perversité de l'histoire de la piscine, et nous avons essayé d'enlever les grumeaux et sinon, de sauver sa sauce aux câpres, imitant Uma et Pam avec une exactitude effrayante. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sur mes gardes. Ai eu une interaction normale et plaisante avec Bridget, ce que j'ai vraiment aimé et elle a semblé ressentir la même chose. Nous avons même trinqué à son anniversaire. (C'est fastidieux d'écrire mais j'ai besoin de sortir toute l'histoire. C'est la thérapie).

Peu après, 3 des amis de Bridget sont arrivés. Jude (cheveux noirs, voix haut-perchée, semble aussi nerveuse qu'un chihuahua), Shazzer (nom réel Sharon, je crois elle ponctue vulgairement ses phrases avec des « putains » à tout va) et Tom (ex chanteur ayant un style particulier). Ils ont paru étonnés de voir que Bridget avait déjà de la compagnie, et quand elle m'a présentée, leurs réactions m'ont indiqué que j'avais déjà été mentionné auparavant. Le repas était un désastre. La soupe bleue était dégueu, rien de plus qu'une crème lourde et chaude. (Il semblerait que Bridget ait mentionné que ma femme m'avait quitté merci, sarcastiquement, à Shazzer pour m'avoir demandé sans le moindre tact pourquoi, et merci, sincèrement, à Bridget, pour avoir tué le sujet, sans subtilité néanmoins). Le plat principal basé sur l'omelette que j'avais aidé à cuisiner était seulement le mieux de tout le repas, et cela n'a pas empêché le désastre –c'était horrible aussi. Et le parfait à l'orange en dessert, c'était comme avoir à manger de la marmelade trop sucrée à pleine cuillère. Pas de conversation judiciaire de haut niveau, de projections économiques ou politiques avec ce groupe et ça me plaisait. Le toast à Bridget « juste comme elle est » m'a fait réaliser que j'avais, tout ce temps, été sujet à une observation intense, comme si ses amis étaient ses parents (Je me demande seulement maintenant si j'ai réussi à passer cette épreuve).

Le repas avait réussi à être bien, malgré la nourriture, et là, Daniel est arrivé. Une bouteille de vin dans la main, s'attendant clairement à trouver Bridget seule et clairement à la recherche d'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller (je le connais trop bien). Il était sans aucun doute conscient de mon attention pour leur conversation et donc, il l'a emmenée dans une autre pièce. J'ai décidé à ce moment-là qu'il serait mieux que je m'en aille, avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, autrement 11 mois d'autothérapie par l'écriture partiraient en fumée. Alors que j'allais sortir, cet idiot a osé dire de ne pas partir à cause de lui, de « rester et boire un verre avec lui et Bridget ». D'oublier le passé et d'être amis de nouveau. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je suis parti.

Et puis, j'ai honte de l'admettre maintenant, ma colère a pris le dessus. Je la retenais depuis trop longtemps, et la seule thérapie que je voulais à cet instant était violente. Il était la cause de l'événement le plus douloureux de ma vie il avait déjà trompé Bridget un fois et je savais qu'il était suffisamment charmeur pour retourner dans ses bonnes grâces… et dans son lit.

J'ai remonté à toute vitesse les escaliers, et lui ai demandé de sortir. « Epée ou pistolets » a-t-il plaisanté, mais il a vu que je ne plaisantais pas. Après que nous soyons descendus, la troupe du dîner à notre suite, je l'ai frappé fort. Deux fois. Pas seulement pour ce qu'il m'avait fait (bien que ce soit prioritaire dans mon esprit) mais aussi pour toutes les choses qu'il avait déjà pu faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout à la gentille (quoiqu'un peu névrosée) Bridget.

Et tel le lâche bâtard qu'il est, il a attendu que je lui tourne le dos pour riposter avec le couvercle d'une poubelle (du moins, je l'ai senti comme ça). Le reste du combat est en lui-même flou. D'une certaine manière, nous avons fini dans un restaurant grec, à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire à un client (très surréaliste quand j'y repense) et le grand final ? Passer à travers leur vitrine comme deux stupides héros hollywoodiens. Je ne suis pas fier de ça, de tout ça. J'étais prêt à partir à ce moment-là, quand ce bâtard m'a appelée « branleur ». La chose dont je me souviens ensuite est qu'il était au sol, refroidi. Bridget, semblant blessé, confuse et inquiète, est apparue de nulle part, et –c'est ce qui me perturbe- _**a défendu Daniel**_. Vraiment, qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? J'étais mortifié. Je le suis toujours.

Clairement, je me fourvoyais sur notre amitié, même attraction, pour ce qu'il en était, et je lui ai dit avant de partir. Est-ce qu'elle ne faisait que passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le bad boy, le bâtard revienne vers elle ?

Je ne m'attends pas à revoir Bridget, du moins pas par choix.

**Jeudi 30 novembre**

L'autothérapie vaut exactement ce que tu payes pour elle, mais, au moins, je ne suis pas lié à un thérapeute par des promesses. Et donc, je parle du travail. A cause de notre succès sur le cas Aghani-Heaney, on nous a proposés, à Natasha et à moi, un partenariat chez Abbott et Abbott. A New-York. Nous partons après Noël. Oui, ensemble.

**Dimanche 24 Décembre**

L'anniversaire est un peu plus facile à supporter cette année. Je ne peux pas imaginer que le seul fait d'écrire ces choses en est la cause mais relire tous mes écrits m'a aidé à voir que j'avais progressé. J'ai trouvé intéressant que la majorité de ce que j'ai écrit soit à propos de Bridget Jones, alors que nous avons à peine passé du temps ensemble.

**Mardi 26 Décembre**

Ce soir, les noces de rubis de mes parents. Et demain, vol transatlantique pour New-York. J'ai hâte de laisser Londres derrière moi, au moins pour un certain temps. Je ne pense pas rester à New-York pour toujours, mais la distance m'aidera à me souvenir de pourquoi j'aime Londres. C'est dur de s'en souvenir maintenant.

**Mercredi 27 novembre**

J'ai soudain l'impression d'être à la dérive dans la mer sans point d'ancrage. Cela semble incroyable que juste ce matin, j'étais sûr de mes plans et maintenant, quelques heures avant mon vol pour New-York, je suis tout sauf sûr.

Il est tard mais je dois mettre les choses à plat.

Je me sens incroyablement stupide d'avoir fait cette hypothèse, j'aurais dû le savoir : qu'un certain individu serait vrai dans certaines situations, alors que je connais la nature de cet individu particulier et que je sache qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre trace d'honnêteté de sa part. Si j'avais réalisé, il y a quelques mois, que mon hypothèse était fausse, tout, tout, aurait été clair.

Je présente les faits aujourd'hui comme n'importe quel avocat le ferait.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, aujourd'hui, c'était les noces de rubis de mes parents. Ils ont invité les Jones, qui ont, à leur tour, pris Bridget avec eux. Elle était, je pense, la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Elle m'a remercié de l'avoir invité je lui ai rétorqué bien plus sèchement que nécessaire que c'était mes parents qui l'avaient fait. Natasha s'est approchée juste à ce moment là, pour me rappeler que Père voulait commencer DQP* (elle est clairement prête pour New-York), se plaignant à propos de la restauration et du fait que je devais me rendre utile, et proclamant, avec humeur, que « rien ne fonctionne hors de Londres » avant de se précipiter vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Bridget est restée là. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait encore avoir à dire. Elle avait l'air triste pendant qu'elle s'excusait, faisant s'écrouler le monde autour de moi. J'ai fait attention à ne pas le montrer. Je suis assez bon dans le côté imperturbable.

Tu vois, j'aurais dû réaliser que Daniel avait menti. Parce que Daniel fait ce genre de choses, et le fait bien. Il lui a dit que c'était moi qui avais fui avec sa fiancée, brisant son cœur, au lieu de la vérité : ma femme, mon cœur. Elle avait seulement appris la vérité aujourd'hui. Bridget… Je ne la blâme pas d'avoir cru à sa supercherie, parce que comment aurait-elle pu savoir autrement ? Et quand je me suis mentalement repassé ces situations où je ne pouvais pas comprendre son attitude, sachant maintenant qu'elle pensait que j'étais le voleur dans la situation, cela devenait clair.

Avant que je ne puisse être demandé ailleurs une nouvelle fois, Bridget a demandé si nous pouvions nous isoler quelques minutes, parce qu'elle aimerait dire quelque chose. Silencieusement, je l'ai suivie là où les manteaux des amis et de la famille étaient accrochés.

Elle m'a dit que, malgré mon orgueil, mon talent pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas dans toutes les situations, pour porter les stupides choses que Mère achète pour moi (La cravate bonhomme de neige de ce soir ne faisait pas exception), et (étrangement), malgré la longueur, peut-être pas à la mode, de mes pattes, que je suis un homme gentil et qu'elle m'aime comme je suis, aussi.

C'est ce moment que j'ai enfin vu la vérité dans tout ça. Que, envers tout sens commun ou logique, cette femme impolie, imprévisible, pétulante, et oui, belle, était celle avec qui je voulais vraiment être. A la vieille de mon déménagement à New-York, je restais imperturbable. Le couteau remua quand elle me dit ensuite que ce serait sympa si je repassais à son appartement un de ces jours.

A ce moment, un tintement de cristal m'a rappelé à l'intérieur pour le toast. J'ai mentalement prié mon père de ne pas annoncer la promotion, le départ pour New-York et le possible engagement avec Natasha, mais il le fit tout de même. Natasha a plaidé innocente sur le dernier des trois, affirmant qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'il ne le dise pas quand, en réalité, ces instructions étaient plus proches du contraire. J'ai voulu m'enfoncer dans le sol quand mon père a porté un toast à « Mark et à sa Natasha ».

« Non ! NON ! »

Bridget, encore, incapable de se contenir. Si je pensais que je ne l'intéressais pas à part pour se dire que j'étais un homme gentil avec de drôle de pattes, qu'elle s'était mise à apprécier, cela aurait été facile de partir. Mais son intervention n'était pas en fait contre la perte d'un « avocat aussi balèze en Angleterre » (comme elle s'est empressée de l'affirmer) c'était pour ma perte. Cela rend incroyablement difficile mon départ, mais j'ai des responsabilités auxquelles je suis déjà lié.

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui reparler, puisqu'elle a immédiatement quitté les noces de rubis pour « une autre fête ». Je la suspecte de l'avoir inventée. Je ne la blâme pas. Elle doit l'avoir su au moment où je n'ai pas franchi la porte qu'elle m'avait ouverte.

L'avion part dans trois heures. Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'aéroport.

**Vendredi 29 Décembre**

Après des heures seul avec mes pensées (oh, Natasha était là mais j'étais seul), ce serait trop douloureux de toutes les écrire, Natasha et moi avons trouvé, à la sortie de l'avion, un assistant, Bernard, attendant avec une voiture. Il s'est lancé dans les embrassades typiques d'un assistant, insistant sur le fait que les associés principaux sont « plus que millionnaire ». C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai réalisé que je devais retourner en Angleterre.

Au diable les responsabilités.

Je me suis excusé d'être un âne, ai laissé Natacha avec ce Bernard, espérant que Bernard pourrait m'excuser correctement auprès d'Abbott et Abbott,… Et j'ai sauté sur le premier et le plus outrageusement cher vol vers chez moi. Ai dormi un peu à cause de l'épuisement. Et maintenant, je suis sur les nerfs car il reste une heure avant l'atterrissage à Heathrow. J'ai pensé appeler, mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas son numéro. Juste son adresse. En réalité, cette pensée m'a fait rire, ce qui était une nouveauté.

**Lundi 1 Janvier**

Maintenant, je pense sérieusement à abandonner cette thérapie de pauvre type, mais pour donner une fin à cette histoire, je vais laisser un dernier écrit.

Je n'étais pas sur le sol anglais depuis plus de deux heures samedi soir –trop excité pour dormir beaucoup pendant le vol et trop nerveux pour dormir une fois rentré – quand j'ai traversé les quelques blocs jusque chez Bridget, au moment où la neige recouvrait Londres (les flocons blancs, craquants et magnifiques de Londres, l'une des choses que j'aimais et que j'avais oubliées). Une Mini couverte de neige stationnait devant son immeuble, occupée par la troupe bigarrée d'amis que j'avais vus au dîner d'anniversaire (j'ai distinctement entendu une voix masculine, Tom la voix de Jude, juste en dessous de la limite des sons que seuls les chiens peuvent entendre, et une série de « putain » m'a dit que Shazzer était là aussi). J'ai réalisé que, debout devant la porte de son immeuble, Bridget était entrain de tâtonner à la recherche de ses clés pour fermer la porte. Je l'ai appelée. Elle se retourna, visiblement étonnée de me voir. Quand elle a demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui ai honnêtement dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important –je ne lui avais pas donné de baiser d'au revoir. Elle a dit que cela ne l'embêtait pas.

J'ai essayé de l'embrasser mais les idiots de la voiture ont klaxonné et crié. C'est à ce moment-là, après que Bridget ait nié les connaître et que j'ais admis qu'en fait, je ne partais pas pour l'Amérique, que nous avons décidé de monter dans son appartement. Je reconnais volontiers que j'espérais un baiser passionné, et il était difficile de ne pas la toucher. (Le parfum est un déclencheur de souvenir puissant et je ne pense pas que je pourrais ressentir l'odeur du shampoing aux herbes essentielles sans penser à ce moment frustrant). Elle a continué à se soustraire à mes avances, ce qui m'a laissé perplexe, mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle voulait se rafraîchir. Elle disparut, dans ce que je présumais à ce moment-là être sa chambre, disant qu'elle revenait tout de suite (D'après mon expérience, 10-15 minutes).

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé, par accident, sur son journal. Il était près de la pile de magasines qu'elle m'avait indiqués, et déjà ouvert à une page où elle avait écrit des choses extrêmement désobligeantes sur moi. En fait, j'ai remarqué plusieurs pages avec un thème similaire. Je ne me suis pas mis en colère. Après tout, je m'étais aussi largement exprimé dans les pages sacrées de mon journal et les opinions capturées pour toujours par l'encre peuvent changer. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne restait que quelques pages vides et je me suis souvenu de la papeterie juste au coin. J'ai décidé de sortir un moment et de revenir la surprendre avec un nouveau journal.

Quand je sors de la papeterie, qui vois-je là debout, frissonnante parmi la neige tourbillonnante ? Bridget, vêtue uniquement de basquet, dune culotte tigré, d'un débardeur violet et d'un pull cardigan gris. Elle avait l'air le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai eu du mal à parler : après tout, la tenue de lapin n'était qu'un costume, mais cet ensemble particulier avait été revêtu pour moi, et il avait l'effet approprié.

Pendant qu'elle parlait des journaux et des conneries qu'ils contiennent, je me suis rendu compte avec horreur qu'elle pensait que j'avais lu le journal et que j'étais parti par dégoût. J'étais d'accord, les journaux sont remplis de conneries, et je lui ai montré le cadeau que je venais de lui acheter, pour commencer une nouvelle année. Son visage s'est illuminé comme un enfant le matin de Noël et elle a couru vers moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé auparavant à quel point elle était plus petite que moi, jusqu'à ce que je la prenne dans mes bras, et elle a dû se tenir debout sur la pointe des pieds pour que nous puissions nous embrasser. Et nous nous sommes embrassés.

Afin de réfuter la conviction de Bridget comme quoi les gentils garçons ne peuvent pas embrasser correctement, je vais le dire franchement : j'ai emprunté le mot préféré de Shazzer pour une fraction de seconde et une situation inhabituelle. Je l'ai embrassé à nouveau, enveloppant son corps très exposé dans mon manteau. J'étais à peine conscient de la température (toutefois, bien trop conscient de ses bras autour de moi) mais elle devait avoir très froid, et en effet, pendant que je courais mes mains le long de ses bras, quelques minutes après notre retour à son appartement, sa peau était encore assez froide au toucher.

Inutile de dire qu'elle a été suffisamment réchauffée depuis.

Elle ronfle. Elle s'accapare les couvertures. Elle fait des œufs brouillés effroyables. Son café est la chose la plus infâme que j'ai jamais bu. Elle préfère le mauvais type de jus d'orange. Elle a l'excentrique et gênante habitude de me fixer pendant que je dors.

Vaut-elle la peine de revenir de New-York ? Oh, sans aucun doute.

* * *

* Dès Que Possible. C'est pour retranscrire le ASAP anglais qui signifie "As Soon As Possible".

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a une suite que je dois traduire mais je suis assez longue donc ne soyez pas trop pressés.


End file.
